Don't Leave Me
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: HaeHyuk Fic


**Don't Leave Me**

Hyukjae POV

Kenapa? Kalau memang kau sudah bosan dan tidak mencintaiku lagi cukup katakana saja, maka aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau bahagia, aku tak mengapa.

Kita sudah 5 tahun bersama. Kau berubah. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan didalam hubungan kita ini. Aku mencintaimu, dulu, hingga sekarang. Tapi.. kau terasa seperti sudah tidak mencintaiku dan memikirkan diriku yang selalu memikirkan dirimu setiap waktunya. Kau lebih memikirkan pekerjaan mu itu. aku cemburu. Cemburu pada kertas-kertas yang sedang kau pandangi sedari aku duduk di sini selama 3 jam. Aku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu makan siang. Dan bahkan ini sudah sore, dan setiap aku mengingatkanmu untuk makan kau selalu berkata –

"tunggu, sebentar lagi selesai" –seperti itu. jawabanmu selalu seperti itu. dan bahkan makanan yang kubawapun sudah terasa dingin karena udara AC di dalam ruangan ini, kau tetap duduk di kursi kebesaranmu itu dengan kertas-kertas kebanggan yang kau bilang dapat meningkatkan pendapatan perusahaanmu itu,

Bisakah? Bisakah aku menjadi kertas-kertas itu? yang selalu kau pandangi dan kau perhatikan? Kau bahkan tidak tau kondisi ku akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku, dan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Aku ingin menjadi kertas-kertas itu. tapi apakah bisa?

Akhirnya hari pun mulai malam. Aku sedari tadi hanya terduduk di sofa ruanganmu, tidak kembali bekerja karena memang shiftku pagi, dan nanti tengah malam. Kau tidak tau kalau aku bekerja. Tak akan pernah tau.

Kau menutup map terakhirmu, lalu menatap jam, matamu membulat melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir melewati jam makan malam.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau tidak ingatkan aku? Eoh, mian aku pasti terlalu focus bekerja, kkaja, sebelum telat kita makan sekarang"ajakmu. Ya, kau tau aku sudah mengingatkanmu, untuk itu kau minta maafkan?

.Tik-

Kita sedang di restoran, kau yang mengajak kemari, tapi kau tetap membawa pekerjaanmu disini. Laptopmu berada di atas meja, kau makan, tapi pandanganmu terfokuskan pada computer tipis itu. aku berbicara disini, mengenai hariku di kampus tadi. Tapi tidak kau dengarkan dan tetap dengan laptopmu itu, handphone putih kembar dengan milikku tertempel manis ditelingamu, berbicara tentang bisnis yang bahkan tidak kumengerti.

Hei, bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar? Seperti dulu saat kita bersama, kau mendengar ceritaku dan tertawa meski ceritaku tidak ada lucunya. Kemana kau yang dulu?

"Mianhe, Hyuk, tiba-tiba klien dari Jepang menelpon"ucapmu setelah meletakkan handphone disamping laptop, aku hanya tersenyum, dan hendak melanjutkan omonganku, tapi kau kembali sibuk dengan laptopmu, bahkan kau sampai tidak sadar kalau aku belum menyuapkan sepotong makanan pun kedalam perutku. Sebegitu tidak pentingnya aku kah sekarang?

Setelahnya, dia mengantarku pulang ke apartemen kecil tempatku tinggal. Aku berdiam didalam mobil sebentar, berharap ia melakukan apa yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Ah, ya, besok akhir pecan, tidak ada salahnya kan mengajaknya keluar? Besok pagi aku shift sore, nanti tengah malam baru aku berangkat ke coffe shop 24 jam tempatku bekerja.

"Besok.. hari minggu, bisakah kau luangkan waktumu sebentar? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan bersamamu"ajakku menatapnya penuh harap. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku, tersenyum sendu.

"Mianhe.. aku lelah sekali, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat, jadi besok aku memakainya untuk istirahat seharian penuh."jawabnya menepuk kepalaku dan menatapku penuh sesal. Aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun terasa tidak bisa.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti"ucapku, kemudian aku turun dari mobilnya, menutup pintunya dengan pelan, lalu dia berjalan pelan meninggalkanku. Tanpa kecupan dan pelukan hangat. Kemana dirimu yang selalu mencium keningku saat kita akan berpisah?

Aku terus terdiam menatap mobilnya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang merasa dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih? Masihkah bisa dikatakan seperti itu? aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan, berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali menjadi kekasihku yang dulu, kekasihku yang hangat dan terus berada disampingku, meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya hanya demi menunguiku yang sakit. Ya, aku merindukannya.

Hari ini, aku kembali membawa makan siang untuknya setelah minta izin pergi sebentar pada boss-ku. Dengan senyum terkembang kuhampiri yeoja yang berdiri di belakang meja recepcionist, dia tersenyum melihatku, kami sudah dekat, meskipun sampai sekarang aku tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Maaf, Tuan, hari ini Lee Sajangnim berangkat ke Jepang sampai 3 minggu kedepan untuk menstabilkan perusahaan yang disana"jelasnya bahkan sebelum aku bertanya, senyum yang tadi terkembang kini luntur entah kemana. Ah, ternyata aku sudah benar-benar tidak dianggap sebagai kekasih, eoh? Pergi jauh tidak memberitaukannya padaku, jadi aku ini apa?

3 minggu sudah, kalau tidak salah hari ini ia pulang, aku mengiriminya pesan, memberitaukannya kalau aku menunggu ditaman tempat biasa kami menghabisi hari kami berdua bersama pukul 17.00 KST nanti. Dia membalasnya tepat setelah aku mengirimnya kesana. Senyumku kembali terkembang setelah hampir 3 minggu ini aku lesu. Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini aku hanya ingin meminta kejelasan, aku harap dia benar-benar datang.

Pukul 16.30 KST, aku terlalu cepat datang, tidak apa, aku sudah membeli minuman hangat untuk kami berdua, udara dingin mulai menyapa, ini musim dingin, salju sudah turun, besok malam natal, aku sudah menyiapkan kado natal untuknnya. Bukan kado special, tapi aku tau dia menyukainya. Kurapatkan mantel coklat yang melekat pada tubuhku saat udara berhembus semakin dingin. Pipiku memerah, aku tau itu, aku tidak kuat dengan dingin, udaranya terutama.

Pukul 17.00 KST, dia belum datang, mungkin terlambat? Masih ada rapat?

-NYUUT-

Tiba-tiba perut bagian kiriku terasa nyeri, kutekan perutku bagian kiri –lambung tepatnya berharap nyerinya bisa hilang, ini sudah hampir 1 bulan aku merasakannya, makanku tidak teratur, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Hanya satu sampai dua sendok nasi untuk 2 atau 3 hari. Entahlah, aku seperti tidak ingin makan sama sekali. Melihat makanan saja aku tidak ingin.

Pukul 18.00 KST, dia masih belum datang. Macet? Mungkin. Aku terus mensugestikan diriku kalau aku harus berpikir positif. Ya, positif.

Dari 1 jam, 2 jam, sampai sudah 6 jam lamanya, sekarang sudah pukul 23.15 KST, tanganku memerah dan tidak terasa seperti tangan, mati rasa? Sepertinya begitu. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahan udara dingin, tapi aku hebat kan? 6 jam di luar, dalam keadaan hujan salju dan hanya menggunakan mantel tanpa embel-embel yang lainnya. Bukannya malas, hanya lupa. Aku terlalu senang bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia tidak datang? Tidak, aku yakin dia akan datang. Dia belum membatalakanna berarti dia akan datang, seburuk apapun dia saat ini, aku tau dia bertanggung jawab dengan kata-katanya.

Hampir tengah malam, aku masih disini meskipun perutku sudah terasa amat perih dan nafasku terasa sesak, bahkan barusan aku mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kekuningan yang menjijikkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Mungkinkah aku akan beku disini malam ini?

"Hyuk"panggil seseorang, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku meski terasa berat. Senyumku terkembang meski aku merasa bibirku membeku. Lihatkan, dia datang. Aku berdiri, memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tiba-tiba ada rapat penting, dan maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus ke China saat ini juga."jelasmu, membuat hatiku yang membeku terasa pecah, kau membuatku menunggu disini berjam-jam, hampir mati atau mungkin memang akan mati kedinginan? Mungkin opsi kedua, aku sudah merasakan nafasku semakin berat.

Kau mendekatiku dan mengusap pipiku,

"Maafkan aku"ucapmu sendu.

"Tidak apa. Pergilah sekarang"ucapku masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Tunggulah aku besok, besok malam aku sudah di Seoul lagi."ucapmu sebelum berbalik dan pergi dengan tergesa.

Besok? Masih adakah hari esok untukku? Sepertinya memang opsi kedua adalah pilihan yang tepat untukku.

-BRUKH-

Hyukjae POV END

Donghae POV

Anyeong haseyo, Lee Donghae imnida, kekasih dari Lee Hyukjae sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kami masih duduk di semester 4 di kampus kami. Aku anak Ekonomi, dan bagaimana bisa bertemu Hyukkie –panggilan sayangku untuk Hyukaje- yang anak Seni? Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Kisah kami tidaklah romantis, tapi kami dikenal dengan pasangan teromantis di kampus, hebat bukan? Setelah kami lulus 3 tahun yang lalu aku langsung memegang perusahaan appaku yang sudah tiada. Appa dan eomma sudah pergi dengan tenang karena kecelakaan sewaktu aku masih kuliah. Dan selama aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku, perusahaan di pegang oleh kepercayaan appa, sekaligus tangan kanan keluarga kami.

Hei, bicara kekasihku, hari ini, aku pulang ke Seoul, mala mini adalah malam natal, malam yang paling disukai Hyukkie, tentang malam natal, aku sudah menyiapkan kado special untuknya. Aku memesankannya cincin special, yang hanya ada 1 di dunia ini dan harus menunggu hampir 1 tahun untuk proses pembuatannya. Hebat kan? Aku harus menunggu 1 tahun untuk melamar Hyukkie. Ya, benar, aku ingin melamarnya, sejak dulu, tapi karena masalah perusahaan aku harus menantinya, dan ditambah cincin yang kupesan belum jadi, makanya aku harus menundanya.

Dari tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, mungkin dia sedang sibuk memanggang kue jahe? Kuputuskan untuk langsung keapartemennya saja.

Kutekan tombol-tombol yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepalaku. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan. Sepi. Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam, menggenggam buket bunga yang tadi kubeli sebelum kemari, menuju dapur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana dia?

Kurogoh handphoneku di saku jasku dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Eoh, ada orang?"tiba-tiba seorang namja cantik, tidak masih lebih cantik Hyukkieku. "Kau kerabat Hyukkie?"tanyanya. huh? Dia panggil apa, Hyukkie?

"Aku kekasihnya."jawabku.

"K..kau, Donghae?"tanyanya, dia mengenalku?

-GREP-

Dia langsung menarik tanganku.

" !"teriakku kaget, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menarikku. "YA!"teriakku kesal dan menyentakkan tangannya, untunglah aku lebih besar darinya.

"Kau.. harus ikut aku rumah saki sekarang."ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Aku harus bertemu dengan Hyukkie sekarang"

"Tapi dia ada disana!"teriaknya saat aku membalikkan tubuhku. Sontak aku memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Disana? Maksudmu?"

Bukan jawaban yang kudapatkan, tapi tarikan lagi yang kudapatkan.

Sekarang disini ku berdiri, di sebuah ruangan ICU, menatap seseorang yang amat kurindukan sedang terbaring dengan berbagai alat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"_Dia ditemukan pingsang ditaman tadi pagi, hipertemia, tubuhnya bahkan sama dinginnnya dengan es batu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, perutnya kosong! Selama ini dia tidak makan, dokter menyatakan dia Maag kronis. Kondisinya kritis karena hipertemia, dia tidak tahan dingin tapi dokter memperkirakan dia ada di luar hampir 12 jam lebih!"_aku mengingat penjelasan namja bernama Jungsoo yang kuketahui adalah boss Hyukkie. Dia bekerja? Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak memberitauku?

Bodoh! Bagaiamana dia mau memberitaumu, ini kesalahanmu sendiri, kau mencampakkanya! Meskipun itu bukan maksudku, tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah melupakan sosok ini. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, ini sudah terjadi.

-BRUKH-

Tubuhku jatuh berlutut disamping ranjangnya, menggenggam tangan yang entah kenapa aku merasa semakin mengecil sejak terakhir aku menggenggamnya. Kapan terakhir aku menggenggamnya?

Kau bodoh Lee Donghae, sudah membuat Hyukkie menunggu selama itu di cuaca yang dingin. Kau bodoh.

"Maaf…Hyukkie, maafkan aku… maaf..hiks. maaf"aku meracaukan kata maafku sambil menciumi telapak tangannya yang amat dingin.

"Jebal, irreonayo.."lirihku mengusap pipinya yang memerah, meskipun aku tau, itu merah karena alerginya terhadap udara dingin, bibrinya masih ungu, aku tau sedingin apa itu.

"baby.. maafkan aku, kumohon.."lirihku lagi dan mengecup keningnya lama.

Aku tertidur di bangku samping ranjang Hyukjae. Terbangun karena usapan halus di pundakku, beraharap itu adalah Hyukjae, tapi ternyata itu ada adalah Jungsoo Hyung.

"ah, Hyung"ucapku memperbaiki posisi dudukku.

"Pulanglah dulu, kau terlihat berantakan. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu"ucapnya.

"Tapi.."

"pulanglah.."potongnya. terpaksa aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki.

"Ah, ya, ini tadi kutemukan di loker Hyukkie, mungkin untukmu"ucap Jungsoo Hyung saat aku hendak keluar dari ruangan, kutatap bingkisan ditangannya, dengan perlahan kuambil dan kuperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hyung. Selamat natal"ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Terduduk di pinggir ranjang king sizeku menatap bingkisan terbungkus kertas berwarna baby blue yang aku yakin dari siapa ini. Kubuka perlahan pita yang terlilit diluarnya, merobek kertas pembungkusnya dengan hati-hati dan tertegun melihat isinya. Sebuah jas berwarna hitam dan juga ada syal hitam di atasnya. Kuambil sepucuk surat yang terselip disana.

'_selamat natal My Prince~~'_

Kalimat pertama yang ditulisnya, 'Prince?' aku terkekeh membacanya.

'_ini adalah hadiah natal untukmu, meskipun aku tau kau sudah banyak memiliki jas, aku berharap kau suka dengan jas yang kuberikan, entahlah, padahal tidak ada bedanya dengan jas yang lainnya, tapi aku tetap merasa kau akan semakin tampan menggunakan itu. yah meskipun aslinya sudah tampan sih. Ah, ya, udara sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini, kubuatkan kau syal. Maaf kalau jelek.. itu rajutanku sendiri… rajutan penuh cinta ala Lee Hyukjae 3'_

Aku kembali terkekeh membacanya, dia merajut sendiri? Ini pasti amat special, ku ambil syal itu dan kulilitkan dileherku, dan mataku menemukan sebuah tulisan berwarna biru diujung syalnya.

'_Lovely Nemo Prince'_

Ini benar-benar special. Aku baru saja ingin melipat kembali surat itu sebelum membaca NP di bawahnya.

'_Aku merindukan Donghae ku yang dulu. Kapan kau kembali?'_

Aku tertegun membacanya. Lagi, kau kembali tidak menyadarinya Lee bodoh! Benar-benar aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri kalau bisa. Kalau bisa!

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Sudah seminggu Hyukjae tidak sadarkan diri, dan sejak itu juga Donghae tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi ranjagn Hyukjae, meskipun dokter sudah mengatakan Hyukjae sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang ada di kamar rawat, Donghae belum bisa membuang kekhawatirannya. Semua pekerjaan Donghae di kantor ia serahkan pada sekretaris dan tangan kanannya, ia hanya ingin berada disisi Hyukjae saat ini.

Ini hari ke sepuluh, dan akhirnya, waktu yang Donghae nanti-nantikan tiba. Hyukjae menggerakkan kedua kelopak matanya. Mata itu, akhirnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Mata yang amat dirindukan Donghae.

"Hyukkie"panggil Dongahe pelan saat Hyukjae sedang berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap Donghae lama. Air mata jatuh dari kedua bola mata indah itu, membuat hati Donghae semakin sakit. Dia salah, dan ini salahnya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh. Aku tidak tau bagaiamana caranya aku minta maaf. Aku hanya seorang namja bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya sendiri. Aku….aku…."Donghae bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya, matanya menatap segala arah tidak berani menatap Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya dalam dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"H.. ."panggil Hyukjae dengan suara seraknya, membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae.

"Maaf, kalaupun kau ingin membenciku tidak apa, aku memang pantas di benci, tapi kumohon, percayalah, aku amat sangat mencintaimu, perasaanku tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu. Hingga sekarang. Tapi kalau kau ingin berpisah, aku tidak –"ucapan Donghae terpotong saat Hyukjae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae.

"Aku.. tidak . membencimu, sebodoh apapun kau. Karena…aku mencintaimu, dulu, hingga sekarang"ucap Hyukjae agak susah, sekali gerak, Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat.

"Maukah kau mengikat hubungan denganku untuk selamanya?"Tanya Donghae mengeluarkan kotak berlapis beludru berwarna biru dongker yang selama ini ada di saku celananya, membukanya dan memperlihatkan cincin couple yang dia pesan dulu.

Lagi air mata itu kembali terjatuh dengan bebasnya, tapi ini berbeda, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memeluk erat tubuh Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Of Course, I want."lirih Hyukjae.

.

"Lee Donghae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae dengan segala kekurangannya untuk menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup dalam suka maupun duka sampai nanti maut memisahkan kalian ?"Tanya pendet. Saat ini di sebuah gereja kecil, sedang diadakan pernikahan dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang dihadiri oleh yeoja yang menjadi recepcionist di kantor Donghae, Jungsoo dan rekan-rekan kerja Hyukjae. Ini permintaan Hyukjae, dia tidaklah ingin pernikahannya dihadiri banyak orang. Cukup orang terdekat mereka dan pendeta serta Tuhan yang menjadi saksi ikrar suci mereka.

"Saya bersedia."jawab Donghae tegas.

"Lee Hyukjae, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Donghae dengan segala kekurangangannya untuk menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup dalam suka maupun duka sampai nanti maut memisahkan kalian?"Tanya pendeta pada Hyukjae.

"Saya bersedia."jawab Hyukjae lantang.

"Dihadapan Tuhan, dan jemaat Tuhan, hari ini, saya meneguhkan pernikahan kalian berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah."ucap sang pendeta lantang. Untunglah dia adalah salah satu pendeta yang tidak mempersalahkan hubungan sesama jenis. Menurutnya cinta itu buta, dan tidak bisa dipersalahkan.

"Silahkan pasangkan cincinya"ucap sang pendeta saat Jungsoo mendekati mereka dan membawa kotak cincin yang dibawa Donghae. Donghae mengambilnya dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Donghae dan begitupun dengan Hyukjae.

Mereka sudah terikat, dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Itu janji mereka dihadapan Tuhan hari ini.

"Don't Leave me again."bisik Hyukjae menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di bahu Donghae saat mereka sedang menikmati malam mereka di balkon apartemen Donghae.

"Never"jawab Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hyukjae dan mencium puncak kepalanya lama. "Because I Love u."

"Love U too."

-THE END-

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sumpah ya, endingnya mak tu de sa bangettt! Awalnya mau bikin sad end kan.. tapi gk ah,lg gk pengen. Gimana-gimana ? Gaje kan? Jujur aja gpp. Toh emang kenyataan.

Kkkk, saya mengucapkan banyaaaaak terima kasih buat yang baca, dan kalau kalian menyadari, bener gk judul dan cerita gk nyambung? Beneran kan? Ya udah gpp. Emng gk nyambung kok. kkkk


End file.
